


The Kinkiest Thing I've Ever Done

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, BDSM, BDSM checklist, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Consentacles, Cowboy Castiel, Dean in Panties, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Dean is one kinky mofo, Dean just likes it when Cas tells him what to do, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Dom Castiel, Good thing Cas is on board, Grinding, Hand Jobs, He also likes being used, If that's not a thing it is now, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Like Cas if you haven't seen this yet it's your own fault, Loads of sub space, M/M, Massage, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mention of drop, Mention of triggers, Mirror Sex, Objectification, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Poor Sam Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, SPOILERS: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Servicing kink, Slut Dean Winchester, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Dean, Throat training, amirite, but who doesn't, openly nerdy Dean Winchester, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Dean has been dating Cas for about a week, now, and honestly, aren't there supposed to be downsides to this whole dating thing? So far, Dean's been allowed to introduce Cas to some of his favorite fandoms, he's been cornered in the bathroom by his horny Dom, and he may have manipulated his amazing boyfriend into extending their scene once they got home.Just a little.





	The Kinkiest Thing I've Ever Done

Castiel didn't bother to kid himself - he knew he was a dorky guy; he could be pretty awkward at times. How he'd landed a hook-up, much less a relationship with Dean, was occasionally a mystery to him.

Occasionally.

Dean had moments when he could sometimes seem like immaculate perfection to Castiel - he was confident, beautiful, and unashamed of his identity. How he could look bashful yet sure of himself whenever he asked Cas for anything sex- or BDSM-related took Castiel's breath away every time. Dean could seem to Cas like he was in a league all his own.

Occasionally.

The party was in full swing at Sam's when Dean arrived with his share of the food for movie night.

"Alright everybody," Dean yelled over the din of people talking. "It's time for introductions, since you hooligans seem to have skipped straight over that in favor of bonding already." He gestured to the new additions, who had already been talking with everyone for at least ten minutes. "This is Cas and his brother Gabe - be nice, because they're gonna be hanging around here for a long while. I'm already pretty attached to Cas."

"Attached by the dick!" Garth called, making the sound effect and hand motion of a whip cracking. This was immediately followed by a chorus of, "Ew, dicks" and "Gross, Garth - that's our brothers you're talking about."

Dean ignored the comment when he noticed Sam and Gabriel had been talking to each other.

"I see you two lovebirds worked out your differences already - or should I say 'bird's nests'?" Dean teased Sam and Gabe. After setting down his addition of beers and pizza, Dean reached out to ruffle the hippies' long hair, listening with a smug smile to his hard-earned twin squawks of protest.

"I promised Sam there would be no clowning around," Gabriel replied after he and Sam used identical movements to right the wrongs done to their hair.

"And he bought that?" Dean dubiously asked.

Sam shrugged. "As long as he doesn't try to entertain us with party tricks."

"Hey!" Gabriel protested. "I'll have you know that being a rodeo clown is very dangerous work - and taunting the bulls during the rodeo is just the start of my duties with the rodeo show."

Sam actually looked interested at this, the nerd, so Dean left them to discuss the different duties performed at a rodeo in favor of seeking out Garth.

Castiel smiled fondly at how Dean had awkwardly insinuated himself into the gathering. Cas was soon engaged in conversation by Charlie and Kevin, two Winchester Family Members according to Sam, about the differences between the Hogwarts Houses. When they brought another school called Ilvermorny into the mix, the topics started flying over his head. Cas's wandering ear caught the snippet of another, much more interesting conversation.

"Don't even deny it, man. You're whipped and you know it."

"Garth, dude, you don't know how much I wish I were. You know my past. Can't do that shit cos my life got fucked up."

"Man, I guess I never thought of that. So, like, what should I say instead of whipped?"

Dean caught Cas watching them and grinned tauntingly before he replied.

"Spanked."

Garth looked between them and laughed, literally slapping his knees.

Cas could feel his cheeks heating. He'd only been with Dean for about a week and he'd already picked up Dean's habit of rubbing the back of his neck when embarrassed. Cas knew he was smiling like an idiot anyway. He let Dean see it, who then also took a turn rubbing his neck.

"You two are so sickening," a voice near Castiel's shoulder proclaimed.

"Um..." Cas tried to refocus on his previous conversation. "Go on about... Ilvermorny, was it?"

Charlie snorted. "Fat chance with lover boy over there teasing you from across the room. I didn't want to randomly bring it up, but I did want to talk to you about Dean, so now seems good."

"Come on, Charlie," Kevin protested. "Give it some time."

"No."

Kevin shook his head and walked away, clearly not in the mood to hear whatever Charlie had to say.

"Yes, Charlie?" Castiel asked. "Dean told me you're the reason he likes who he is, so I'm interested in anything you have to say." He thought a moment while Charlie stood, a bit stunned, and amended that to, "Anything that I actually understand the premise of."

Charlie looked amused despite herself. "You're making me want to like you before I've given you my Dean Speech. Stop that."

A smile twitched at the corners of Cas's mouth. "My apologies."

Charlie nodded in acceptance. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "You're not good enough for Dean." The redhead paused to see if this in itself would elicit a reaction. When it didn't, she continued, "No one is good enough for Dean. Dean is special and I've spent a long time trying to convince him of that. If he told you I helped him, then you know his life has been two thirds shit."

Cas nodded.

"Dean is very open with everyone here about who he is - he's had to be, in order to get better - so none of us will blink an eye when we talk about BDSM and how Dean is feeling. Sometimes, we'll even ask how he's doing any particular day and he'll answer us - any of us - with a color."

Castiel had a feeling she was getting to her real point.

"That means we will know if you abuse Dean, or even cause him discomfort. We'll know when you fight. We'll know what it was about. Don't think for a moment that because you are Dean's boyfriend, you have immunity from this family. Don't think for a millisecond that because you are Dean's Dom, you are isolated from us. Don't let it cross your mind that what happens in a scene stays in a scene. We will find out. And we will protect Dean."

Castiel nodded along with Charlie's points, feeling more relieved with each one, although that was most likely not her intent. Cas didn't have to think of his answer. Hadn't he just been pondering that Dean was in a league of his own?

"I know I'll never be good enough for Dean. I've only known him a week and I can already see how no one would be. He has such a pure soul. All I can do is listen to that urge saying when he looks at me, 'Be better for him. Be better for yourself.' And ultimately, I think what drew us together - other than Dean's cowboy kink -" they both grinned, "was that Dean knows what he wants and I want to give it to him."

Charlie had the same look on her face now as when she had been talking about the characters in Harry Potter that should be together. "That is literally the sweetest thing anyone dating Dean has ever said."

"What did I tell you, Charles?" Dean had crept up behind Cas without him realizing. Now he rested his chin on Cas's shoulder and put his arms around the shorter man. "He's a keeper."

Cas smiled at Dean out of his periphery.

"It's certainly sweeter than anything I've ever said about Dean," Sam remarked as he breezed past.

"No one asked you, bitch," Dean shot back. "This is a meeting of the Dean is the Best Person in the World fan club and you're not invited. You only love me because I get you pizza."

"This is true," Sam allowed.

"Best person?" Charlie scoffed. "Including JK Rowling? Including Chris Evans? Including Natalie Portman?"

Cas smirked back at her. "It does seem like you're leaving a few people out of that assessment, Dean."

Dean gasped in outrage. "You're both exiled from the club," he proclaimed. This was slightly spoiled when he snuck a kiss to Cas's neck.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Charlie, what happened with that chick Gilda?"

"I thought I wasn't in the club anymore, your lordship."

"What, that suddenly means we don't check up on each other?" Dean verbally prodded.

"Fat chance," she merrily spat back. "It was pretty cool. She's into Wizard of Oz, but not much else. Not sure what the story is there..."

Dean hummed in consideration and then, "You won't believe what I found out about this guy," Dean told her.

Cas groaned. He'd only just gotten into Charlie's good graces. "No, Dean, please -"

"She's gonna find out at some point, Cas. Might as well get it over with." After Castiel sighed in resignation, Dean paused to give the revelation the weight it deserved. "He never has any time to watch pop culture media."

Charlie gasped in shock.

"He hasn't seen Indie, the Enterprise, Firefly, the Millennium Falcon, Captain America, or anything else."

"Harry?" She whispered with disbelief, her eyes wide.

"Guess why I picked this for the movie tonight." Dean held up a copy of The Sorcerer's Stone.

Charlie looked like Dean had simultaneously given her the worst and best present in the world. She was aghast Cas hadn't seen her favorite movies of all time. She was delighted she would get to see his reaction, as Dean had predicted. Charlie's unblinking eyes turned back to Castiel. "I'd say we're about to corrupt your innocence by dragging you down into the depths of fandom, but from what Dean tells me, there's not much to corrupt."

Cas felt his neck heating and he grinned self-consciously. Dean chuckled quietly against him. Castiel could feel him smiling, too. Dean kissed him behind the ear, stealthily darting his tongue out to try and turn the moment even less innocent. It worked. Dean laid his temple down on Cas's shoulder, seeming for all the world like he could do no wrong, though he was inappropriately trying - with some success - to turn his boyfriend on. Cas met his eyes with a stern gaze. When this only served to make Dean's expression smug, Castiel added an eyebrow for good measure.

Suddenly Dean was no longer the dorky, quirky side of himself that taunted and knew he would get away with it. At the sight of that raised eyebrow, Dean's expression morphed into one of awe and compliance. His mouth opened slightly, his eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and his pupils expanded. Dean licked his lips and waited.

In the past few days, he and Cas had done some exploring of Dean's checklist. A couple of the limits Dean had set for their first scene were revised since their trust had grown. Dean wanted Cas to be more physical and move him, he wanted his hair pulled, he didn't want direct humiliation, he preferred being told he was good over being told he was pretty, and he liked the occasional order or two. They had established that they both liked the mild exhibition they'd tried before.

With this last information especially prevalent in Dean's mind, he wondered, would Cas escalate the situation or cool it down? Just the thought that the former was a remote possibility made Dean eager to be good.

Castiel could see the hope on his sub's face and was so proud of Dean for instantly deciding to be good just in case. Cas smiled the smile that Dean was starting to think was all his. The Dom bent his head to kiss Dean's blushing cheek and murmured, "Good boy," just loud enough for him to hear.

Dean smiled shyly back.

"Fuck, Dean really did ask you to marry him. I thought he was joking." They had forgotten that Charlie was still there. "If I'd seen that earlier, I wouldn't have bothered with my Dean Speech."

Cas laughed, slightly embarrassed once again. He wasn't used to being so open about his relationship lifestyle.

Dean just grinned. Who would have thought his life could hold so much joy? He'd landed the perfect guy. His best friend approved. Life was awesome.

"Movie time!" Sam called.

Correction: Now life was awesome.

What Castiel liked best about the movie wasn't necessarily the plot, which he could vaguely follow. It wasn't the characters, who mostly seemed like they'd be enjoyable. It definitely wasn't the dialogue, which he could sometimes hear. It was the conversation between the six other people who all seemed to know the story by heart and so spent the movie either reciting the lines along with the characters or debating the details that apparently gave even more depth to the world of magic.

"How have you never seen this before, Cassie? I have failed you as a brother!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Yes, you have," Dean agreed. "Anyone who doesn't make their younger siblings watch Harry Potter with them has committed a grievous sin."

"I'll never forgive myself," Gabriel disparaged.

"Shut up!" Charlie admonished. "Harry's about to swallow the snitch!"

Sam gave her a horrified look. "Spoilers!" he bellowed.

Charlie clapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's been years. It's his own fault at this point that he hasn't seen it," Kevin argued.

"That's no excuse for spoiling it," Charlie griped at herself.

"Either way, the scene is still awesome," Garth put in. "The directing is what really makes it."

Castiel couldn't stop smiling.

Dean noticed, and therefore couldn't stop smiling either. Castiel finally understood how Dean felt when Cas gave him that fond look. When Castiel noticed how Dean was watching him, he gave Dean the same shy smile Dean was constantly giving him. Within moments, they were both blushing and beaming ear-to-ear.

"Get a room," Garth cat-called and threw popcorn kernels at them, causing them both to blush more, but focus on the movie again. Dean leaned his head down to snuggle up to Cas even further, his arm already asleep between Cas's back and the couch. He didn't mind right now, although he knew he'd regret it later.

What Dean wouldn't regret later was tilting his head to whisper in Cas's ear, "Please, Sir, may I tease you a little?"

"If you can do it without anyone noticing," Castiel agreed.

Dean turned his head slightly so it looked like he was just resting on Cas, then slowly dragged his lips apart and let his trapped breath steam on the skin under his mouth. No one but Dean could perceive the shudder this elicited. The tip of Dean's tongue touched the goose-pebbled flesh and Castiel jolted slightly. The rest of his tongue followed in a long, slow, wet taste. Dean detached from Cas's neck with a silent popping sensation.

"You taste so good, Sir," Dean whispered, just barely audible, into Cas's ear. "I want to suck on every inch of you."

Cas very deliberately did not let himself react to this.

Dean slung his free arm around Cas's hips, lining his elbow up with the man's crotch. He shifted around, and it looked to everyone else that he was trying to get comfortable without letting go of his boyfriend. All the while, Dean gently rubbed his elbow in different directions to stimulate Cas's dick.

Castiel was impressively casual. He slung his own arm around Dean's shoulders when Dean used the ruse of getting closer. He rested his head on Dean's when it seemed like Dean had rested his head on Castiel first. Cas shifted himself to look like he was also getting comfortable. In the process, he was able to thrust his hips a few times against Dean's elbow. Dean intermittently graced Castiel with long, slow sweeps of his lips and tongue and with subtle, careful grinding of his elbow. He kept up a sparse flow of dirty talk when he could as well.

"I really wish I could suck you off right now without anyone noticing."

"I love to tease you like this, Cas; I love that you want me to."

"You should be thinking about bending me over right now. I know that's what I'm thinking about."

"You're getting hard for me, Sir. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You're so fucking hot, Castiel. You can't blame me for wanting to turn you on, babe."

At the beginning of the credits, Dean drew away from Castiel to stretch, accidentally-on-purpose giving a good, thorough grope to Cas's now engorged penis.

After the movie, while Dean was working the pins and needles out of his arm, he meandered off to the bathroom. When he'd finished what he'd needed it for, he opened the bathroom door to find Castiel blocking his way and looking either super pissed or super horny. Dean hazarded a solid guess at horny. It was a good look on him and it meant Dean was about to have a great time.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked.

Castiel crowded close to him. He turned on the fan and shut and locked the door without looking. He continued to crowd Dean backwards until the taller man was leaning against the countertop. Castiel turned his sub around and unzipped Dean's pants. Dean kept eye contact with him through the mirror.

Cas delved down the front of Dean's underwear - muted magenta panties, he noted - to palm Dean's dick and balls in his hand. The other hand went down the back, between the cheeks, to cover his perineum and hole.

Dean gasped for breath at the gentle, intimate, possessive grip. "Sir?" he squeaked.

Castiel licked a stripe up the back of Dean's neck into the edge of his hairline. He licked another right next to it, and another next to that. He was soon licking behind Dean's ear almost the same way as he'd make a hickey, but without the force to bruise. Cas groaned, savoring the way his sub allowed Castiel access to his body at every whim.

Dean shuddered at the sound. His dick twitched at the sudden dominance, though Cas's hand wasn't moving.

When Cas felt the twitching, though, he deliberately stroked Dean's dick with thumb and forefinger, silently demanding Dean get hard. He watched Dean's face with intent eyes.

And what a sight it was. The awed, compliant expression from before, when Cas had gotten Dean's teasing in line, was back with a vengeance. Dean's mouth dropped open in a perfect, silent "oh" of arousal and surprise. His skin surpassed light blushing and stained dark with the rush of his blood coursing in waves of heat through his body. Dean's eyelids drooped heavily over his glazed and expanded pupils. His breath picked up speed and Cas guessed the man would start moaning soon. That was fine, as long as he was the only one to hear it.

When this registered to Dean as a spontaneous scene, the pieces of what Cas was doing for him clicked into place. On his checklist, Dean had rated mirror sex a 5, but had shyly remarked, "Don't know if I have the guts to ask for it." Cas had taken the opportunity to do this for Dean because he wanted it but wouldn't ask for it. Was he being rewarded for something?

Cas withdrew his hand from the back of Dean's panties so he could open his own fly. He pressed his aching cock against Dean's ass, only their underwear separating them.

"You're such a good boy," Castiel finally murmured behind his ear. The dark desire coloring his tone made the sound grind like gravel in Cas's throat. "Can you be quiet on your own, princess?"

Dean shook his head, a little panicked. Would they have to stop?

"That's okay, Dean. I'll keep you quiet if you want me to."

Dean shuddered again. He knew what was coming and was eager for it. He nodded and whispered, "Yes, please."

"Good boy." Castiel licked up Dean's neck again. He pressed his left hand to Dean's mouth. Dean watched the picture he made in the mirror with relish. He never would have picked this scene if it were up to him, but he couldn't have suggested anything he'd like better.

Dean unintentionally moaned at what he saw. Castiel had one hand over his mouth, another stroking his dick under his panties, and was licking Dean's neck like it was his favorite ice cream. He couldn't exactly see it, but he could definitely feel how Castiel was using his ass to pleasure himself, too. In other words, Dean got to see and feel how much he was letting his Dom possess him.

"My good boy, moaning just for me," Castiel commented.

Dean moaned again, as if in affirmation.

"The only way I can think of to make this reward even better for you is if I had time to prep you and fuck you."

"Please," Dean said, muffled against Cas's palm.

Cas sighed and nodded. "I wish we could, too. Maybe next time we'll plan better and you can wear a plug."

Dean nodded.

"For now, it's enough for me to see you at my mercy, relying on me to keep you quiet and make you come. Is that a good reward for only teasing me when I wanted you to, and teasing me so well when I let you?"

"Yes," Dean moaned against Castiel's hand.

Castiel nodded and stroked Dean with a firm grip. "What a good boy, stopping when I wanted you to, continuing when I wanted you to," he ground his own dick against Dean's ass, "for getting me so hard with only a few discrete touches and whispers of encouragement."

Dean was glad Cas's hand was over his mouth, because he was really moaning now, and as he'd thought, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

Castiel continued to steadily jack his sub off, muttering dark praise in his ear and licking or kissing Dean's skin whenever Castiel wanted.

Dean drew close to his peak within a few short minutes.

"Come for me, princess, whenever you're ready." Castiel's deep eyes bored into his. The Dom demanded his pleasure and even so, put no pressure on Dean to hurry or try harder. If he had, Dean wouldn't have been able to let go and fall into the orgasm Cas was giving him.

His eyes snapped shut and his moans continued, though he tried not to get any louder.

Cas caught what fluid he could and used it to stroke Dean's throbbing member even better.

"What a good boy, coming for me when I tell you to. Is that something you liked, Dean?" Castiel nosed behind Dean's ear, a bit breathless as he continued to grind on his boyfriend.

Dean nodded. "Yes, Sir," he mumbled behind Cas's hand.

"Is it alright with you if I come like this?"

"Yes, please, Sir," Dean moaned. Now he was truly being used for his Dom's pleasure.

"May I keep playing with your dick? I so enjoy touching you like this."

"Yes, Sir. Green." Dean was hurtling towards sub space with how well Cas was dominating him.

"Do you like having my hand on your mouth?" He nipped at Dean's neck with his teeth and looked up at the man with hooded eyes.

Dean nodded again, whimpering at the overstimulation. "Yes, Sir."

"Do you like trying to answer me while you can't speak clearly?" This time he was really curious. Cas had noticed Dean didn't avoid talking while the hand was in place.

Dean's eyes flitted away in embarrassment. "Yes, Sir," he meekly admitted.

"That's perfectly alright, Dean. I want to do things with you that you like, and I'll gladly add this to the list. It goes under the category of things my princess does to show me that he's an enthusiastic boy."

Though Dean was beginning to cool down, his face flushed again at the praise. The overstimulation of Cas's light touch moving on his cock was approaching the line between pain and pleasure. That sub space was looming closer.

Cas was close to coming as well. His hunch that Dean had a serving kink gained weight with every scene they did. Dean was a giver and it made sense that he wanted to give of himself to a partner as well.

"You're such a good boy. So generous," Cas panted in the other man's ear.

Dean moaned again, only half registering why. He was well and truly floating now. Cas's hand was just holding his softened dick and balls again, occasionally squeezing slightly. The hand on his mouth was beginning to feel like part of him. Cas's hips fucked against him, making him feel the intimation of sex they could be having right now if only they'd prepared better. Cas breathed heavily on Dean's neck and heaped him with praise about how good he was.

Dean kept his eyes on the mirror. He liked what he saw. As he'd thought before, since he was no longer working towards an orgasm, the scene had transformed into an outlet for Castiel's pleasure in turn. Dean loved being used this way - but more importantly, he loved _seeing_ how he was being used this way. It was half of the reason he was in sub space right now.

If Castiel had cornered him against a wall instead of the mirror - yes, it still would have been hot as hell. He still would have come when Cas told him to. He would still love that Cas was totally owning him right now.

But he wouldn't be able to see how desperate for it he was.

That wasn't something Dean let himself think about very often. Dwelling on how much of a slut for his Dom he could be occasionally sent Dean into that spiral of shame he was still crawling out of ten years after he'd changed.

With the wrong Dom, it could be triggering. Dean had had mirror scenes before, where everything was going fine until his Dom started feeling like they were owed Dean's submission, or slipped in a derogatory term - like slut - or brought a humiliation kink into it, or called attention to Dean's body and how pretty he was.

Those combinations snapped Dean into drop so fast both he and his Doms had gotten whiplash. Of course, none of them had any idea it would end that way - those were all things Dean had wanted to try, or had previously tried and liked.

With Castiel, the experience was exactly what Dean had always wanted. Cas played up the praise and waved aside the humiliation. He allowed Dean to just enjoy the kink he didn't often indulge in. That was why it was so hot to see himself submitting to his Dom - _this_ Dom - with absolute abandon.

Cas was right to call him eager and enthusiastic, but he had no idea how true it was. Dean generally did prefer to provide for others, including Doms, but people had to earn that aspect of his relationship.

It could take Dean a long time to trust new people so deeply; hence why Charlie had honestly thought he was joking when Dean told her he'd asked Cas to marry him the day after their initial hook-up.

He was tempted to say it again right now, because this scene proved how perfectly in tune he and Cas were with each other.

"Oh, god, Dean - I'm coming," Castiel panted against his neck.

"Good," Dean purred, his message still muffled by his Dom's hand. "Come on my ass, Sir."

Castiel groaned quietly. He squeezed Dean's soft genitals one last time to pull the man closer and rub himself tighter against his sub's body.

Dean fought to control his volume again at the treatment. His mind clouded over once more from the sight and feeling of Cas's complete possession over his body.

"Oh, god, Sir."

" _Such_ a good boy," Castiel vehemently praised as he released Dean.

They hurriedly washed up - Dean including his face when he remembered that Cas had first put the hand on it down his panties - and pounced on each other. They grabbed at clothes half-hanging off and raked nails over exposed skin.

"Fucking hell, Cas," Dean forcefully kissed him, "that was the hottest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Shit; you mean that?" Cas followed his mouth to return the favor and bite Dean's lower lip.

"Fuck. You're amazing and you don't even know it," Dean realized. "You don't even know how much I loved that. The mirror, the overstimulation - shit, the way you _used_ me? Goddamn. I'm tempted to ask you to marry me again."

Cas giggled in delight at this, clutching the sides of Dean's flannel shirt to keep himself upright. "Still too high from the scene for it to be meaningful to me. Also," he pulled Dean's neckline down to leave a love-bite on his collarbone, "get to know me better, first. It's still only been a week."

"Feels like forever. How the fuck do you Dom me so well?" Dean tipped his head back to allow the marking.

When Cas saw the newly exposed tendons and Adam's apple, he licked up to Dean's chin and bit more gently on the flesh so as not to leave public hickeys. He didn't want anyone else to see how far Dean submitted to him. "I'm only doing what we both want - it seems we have very similar interests, Dean."

"Damn. You mean, you wanted all that, too? The hands on my mouth and dick, grinding on me to get off, making me watch?" Dean leaned away to stare in disbelief.

Cas grinned and his ears pinked. "I'll admit, making you watch was a nice side-effect, but I felt more selfish than that. I wanted to watch your face," he admitted. "But everything else? Yes, I wanted to pull you close and make you feel what you did to me." Cas put a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up chaotically. He frowned at himself. "Shit, that sounds selfish, too. Did I do anything just for you?"

That sounded to Dean like the beginning of drop. He had to curb this before it took over.

"Hey," he shook Castiel's shoulders. "Did you or did you not see from my checklist that I wanted mirror sex, but was too chicken to ask for it?"

Cas nodded dubiously.

"And did I or did I not beg you to come on my ass?"

Cas nodded again, still looking doubtful.

Dean sidled up into Cas's space. "And did you or didn't you just find out about a new kink that's not on my checklist?"

At this, Cas's eyes finally cleared. He smiled and asked, "Which one are you referring to? I discovered a couple of those."

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, stammering out, "T-talking with your hand covering my - my mouth."

Cas grinned brightly. "That did actually surprise me."

Dean grinned back, then squinted at him confusedly. "What else did you discover?"

Cas's smile remained, but took on that fond quality Dean still wasn't used to. "I suspected after our first couple scenes that you like to please your Dom, and although I never plan those opportunities out, you tend to work it into everything we do. It seems like something you get a lot of satisfaction from."

Dean's blush intensified and he cast his eyes down to the floor. "Uh, yeah. That's not something I can really help. If you're not okay with it -"

"I am. Dean, never think you have to stop doing something, or that you have to hide part of yourself for me. I like seeing all the pieces that make you who you are -jagged edges and all, remember?"

Dean sent him a grateful, shy smile. He didn't dare tell his Dom how deep this particular piece had already wormed itself into his feelings for Castiel. Not yet.

He mentally laughed at himself a little - Dean could repeatedly ask Cas to marry him and sort-of mean it, but couldn't tell Cas how much he trusted him as a Dom.

Castiel seemed to understand him anyway - to a certain extent - so Dean didn't worry what would happen when Cas figured it out, as he surely would. He'd already proven he wouldn't take advantage of Dean's background, kinks, or feelings. Dean knew he would handle Dean's trust the same way he did everything else about Dean: With understanding and that fond smile on his face.

When they finally exited the bathroom, Charlie and Garth cat-called them while the other three looked more annoyed than anything else.

"When someone says, 'Get a room,' I don't want you to interpret that literally and immediately," Sam complained.

"Sorry," Dean replied, obviously not sorry in the least. "We're gonna go since we can't keep our hands off each other." He slid his arm around to grab a handful of Cas's ass to make his point and to make Cas chuckle. "We wouldn't want to subject you to any more of that, you poor thing."

Sam threw his hands up and walked away, but not before saying, "I told Gabriel no funny business, but I should have been more concerned with you guys. Quit your clowning while you're at my place."

Everyone laughed and groaned at the pun. Cas and Dean really did leave to go have some proper aftercare.

Once they got to Dean's house, however, Dean was feeling swindled of the mirror penetration. He decided to bring it up. Even if they didn't get around to it right this second, they could still talk through what a next time might look like.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

"So, it's not a big deal or anything, but I'm pretty disappointed it didn't work out for you to fuck me in front of the mirror. Everything was really great, and it's okay that it didn't happen this time, since we were both pretty surprised we actually did that. I want to make sure that skipping the anal doesn't happen again, though, because next time, I feel like it might be more of a big deal, since I actually know to prepare for that kind of thing, now."

Castiel nodded, considering. "We'll carry lube and condoms, then, and I don't care how tacky that might seem. I don't want to disappoint you like that, either."

"Right," Dean agreed. "And if I get the notion that I'll want to rile you up like that again, I'll wear a plug just in case."

Cas smirked. "If you tease me like that again and tell me you're wearing a plug for me, I don't care where we are - you're getting fucked at the earliest opportunity."

Dean blushed and grinned broadly.

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Do you still feel some disappointment?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Only a little. I don't expect anything except aftercare, though. That would be totally fine."

"Come with me," Cas commanded and started for Dean's bedroom.

Dean's heart rate picked up. "Yes, Sir."

Dean entered his room to find the Dom lifting his freestanding full-length mirror. The man awkwardly waddled with it into Dean's bathroom and set it down. Cas fiddled with the angle for a good minute or so until he was satisfied.

He turned to Dean and asked, "Would you prefer me clothed or naked?"

Dean swallowed. He could see where this was going. "In underwear?"

Castiel nodded and began to strip. "Please undress to the level that makes you comfortable."

Dean nodded and got naked.

Castiel fondly looked his fill, then requested, "Bring me something you fantasize about me fucking you with."

Dean's blush returned and he hurried back to his bedroom to comply. What did he want Cas to put in his ass right now?

A better question might be, how slutty did he want to feel?

Dean had a couple variations on the classic dildo: Suction cup, vibrator, prostate massager. He had some beads, different sized plugs, and vibrating panties.

And then there was his guilty pleasure.

Dean considered his favorite toy with a wary eye. Cas didn't seem like a judgmental guy, but this toy was pretty personal, and extremely kinky. Most of why Dean liked it was the idea behind it, rather than whether it rubbed him the right way, which he could sometimes achieve. Showing Cas this toy might even make the man aware of how deep Dean's desire to be used ran.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It definitely fit Cas's request the best of all his toys. He couldn't possibly count the number of times he'd daydreamed of sharing this with Castiel, even though their relationship was so new. Dean made himself stop trying to imagine Cas's reaction and just grabbed it. If his partner freaked out, they would deal with it. He took two steps towards the bathroom and then remembered to go back for some lube.

By the time he was stepping into the bathroom, Dean was bright red and had half a mind to go back and get a vibrator instead.

Too late: Cas had seen him approaching. The Dom made note of the flush extending from Dean's face down his chest. Castiel opened his mouth to ask what happened, but the words died on his tongue - all his thoughts ground to a halt - when his gaze lit on the marbled, blue-gradient toy held tightly in Dean's hand.

Dean cleared his throat. "Um... Was this a mistake?" he hesitantly asked.

Cas's eyes grew wide. "No!" He reached for Dean's arms. "No. I'm only surprised. Once again, you've blown my expectations out of the water, Dean. This is exactly like when you told me you wear a corset sometimes. You amaze me, Dean."

Dean smiled. "It's not too weird? You wouldn't feel - I dunno - grossed out, or something, to use it on me?"

Castiel embraced him, one hand on Dean's neck, the other on his tail bone. "Hell no." He kissed Dean passionately, communicating in the pull of his lips and tongue that he was excited about this. "What a good boy, taking this risk to show me such a private kink. You couldn't have known I'd love it, but you showed me anyway. Thank you for that trust, Dean. I so appreciate when you show me more about yourself."

Dean felt a little more relaxed, now. "You earn it, Cas. Every time. You're always showing me I can trust you. I decided to take a risk on this, and look how you came through for me." Dean chuckled, still embarrassed. "Dunno if you're aware, but most people get into this kind of thing from anime, myself included."

Cas grinned at him. "I cannot wait any longer to fuck you with this. Get over here."

Dean grinned back, starting to feel excited, too. He handed Cas the wiggly-looking toy and the lube, and eagerly bent over his countertop. He met Cas's eyes in the mirror and then noticed he could see his bare ass in the other mirror positioned a little way from him. He laughed. "Really, Cas?"

Castiel laughed a little, too. "Can you blame me for wanting you to see the amazing view I get back here?"

Dean winked.

"So." Castiel couldn't stop grinning. "How do you want to prep?"

Dean spread his legs a little farther and winked again. "Let's start with just the tip."

Cas shook his head in amusement at the cheesy line, but spread lube over the toy the way Dean wanted. It was pretty narrow at the tip, which was why Castiel had asked in the first place. He could start with his fingers, or, like Dean said, he could go right in with the tip.

Castiel stood on his sub's left and trailed the toy down to Dean's hole. They both watched in the mirror as the tip disappeared through the ring of muscle. Dean gasped and the blush returned to his cheeks again. He looked up, directly into Cas's eyes, a scant few inches from his. Cas's mouth dropped open again. It registered to them at the same moment how spectacularly carnal this was.

Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, and pushed him to watch in the mirror again. He growled low in Dean's ear, "You will spend the duration of this scene watching yourself be fucked the way you want - the way you fantasize about. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied, breathless.

Castiel kissed his ear. "Good princess," he approved, and began loosening Dean's hole with the first inch of the toy.

Dean keened, flitting admiring eyes briefly to Castiel in the mirror before continuing to watch his ass get fucked with his favorite toy. He'd never seen what he looked like while he did this.

It was obscene.

He loved it.

And then Castiel slapped his ass.

"Oh god," Dean whined. "Thank you, Sir."

"Trust me," Castiel murmured to him, "I'm enjoying this, too." He thrust the toy a little further up Dean's ass and slapped the other cheek. "Tell me when I hit your prostate," he demanded.

"Yes, Sir," Dean agreed. He was already panting.

"What a good boy." Cas spanked him again. "You take your toy so well. Fuck yourself on it for me, just a little bit," Castiel greedily beseeched him. "Show me how you like to use it."

Castiel stood behind Dean to brace the base of the toy on his hip and keep a steady hold on it.

Dean took turns watching how the blue dildo slid in his ass and alternately how Castiel drank in the sight of Dean making a lewd spectacle of himself. Cas wanted Dean to show off a little more? He could do that.

Dean timidly thrust his hips forwards and back along the length. He could feel his junk swinging under him as he moved. Castiel intermittently slapped his ass in approval. Dean's blush spread. He knew the message he was sending was "I am a complete and utter slut for getting fucked. By anything."

The thing he was currently fucking was starting to curve and widen slightly as he took more of it. Lightning ran up his spine, and he closed his eyes, moaning in bliss. He moved himself to that spot again and again.

Castiel watched Dean fuck himself on the dildo like he couldn't get enough, becoming bolder and unreserved when the gratification outweighed the embarrassment. "That's my good boy," he growled. He couldn't believe he was allowed to see this. He couldn't believe Dean wanted him to take part in this.

"Cas, Sir; my prostate -" Dean finally managed to belatedly garble.

That was the Dom's cue. Castiel came back to his sub's side, draping his body over Dean's. He moved the dildo over that same spot, inching more of the toy into Dean's ass on every thrust.

"What a good boy you are for telling me what I wanted to know. Thank you, princess." He peppered the flaming side of Dean's face with kisses and began fucking Dean faster with the toy.

Dean forced his eyes open to keep looking at the reflection of his ass -

The reflection of his ass taking a blue, six-inch, curving, tentacle-shaped [dildo](https://www.etsy.com/listing/588390433/blue-wrigglers-tentacle-dildos-mature?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=worm%20dildo&ref=sr_gallery-1-1).

Wow, I'm fucking kinky, Dean idly marveled to himself, not for the first time.

Castiel paused to pump on more lube, which added another layer to the illusion: The tentacle was now drippy and slimy, and made a more audible suction sound as it fucked him.

Dean whined again in ecstasy and frustration. "Please, Sir." Dean didn't think he'd gotten hard already, but it felt like he was about to come.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Please," Dean could barely speak around his growing need, "my cock, Sir - please."

Castiel reached between Dean's legs to find Dean half-hard, though he'd expected Dean to be on the verge of coming, with the way he was moaning almost incoherently.

Castiel very much felt like a monster this sweet boy had come to for release, and therefore decided he wanted to draw out Dean's exquisite torture as long as possible. Cas firmly squeezed Dean's cock in a pulsing grip, just barely fulfilling the definition of a hand job.

Tears were beginning to leak from the corners of Dean's eyes - he was crying half in frustration and half in ecstasy. "Please, Sir," he begged in delirium.

Castiel loved it. He caught Dean's eye in the mirror with a manic grin. Cas twisted the tentacle around in the sub's ass while gently squeezing and tugging on Dean's dick.

Dean's head collapsed down onto his forearms and he started hiccupping and shaking.

Cas released Dean's member so he could yank the vulnerable man's head back up by the hair. "You remember your instructions?" He asked dangerously.

"Yes - _hic_ \- Sir," Dean managed, panting hard, his body trembling.

"If you keep your head up, princess, you will be jacked off by your monster while I fuck my tentacle up your ass," Castiel crooned, deceptively saccharine. He had that captivating, intense, pissed and horny look again. Dean's dick jumped at the prospect of this man acting like he was Dean's very own tentacle monster. "If your head touches your arms or the counter again, your monster will milk your prostate until you either come untouched or leak out all your cum until you can't take any more. Your monster will not care again how much you beg him to touch your throbbing, painful prick. Color?"

"Green. Please," Dean begged. "Please, Sir, fuck me."

"What your monster does to you is your choice, princess," Castiel summarized, tenderly kissing Dean's temple. "You can finish touched or untouched." Castiel gave him a moment to ponder this.

They were both great choices. Dean had never really been able to milk his prostate with this toy, since its weird shape made it tricky to use on himself. Now might be a great time to get Cas to try it for him. He knew Cas remembered prostate milking was something on which he'd commented, "I will beg you for this, Cas. You have been warned."

Then again, Castiel's hands always felt fucking amazing, and he really didn't want to go without.

Maybe he didn't have to choose. Maybe he could leave it up to Castiel?

"Yellow."

Castiel stilled his hand, the dildo three-fourths buried in Dean's ass. The hand in Dean's hair moved down in a caress to support Dean's head from under his chin. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean hesitantly met Cas's eyes. "Choose for me, please?" He had to look away; Cas was giving him that unbearably affectionate look again, and Dean couldn't take it right now.

"I'm honored, Dean. I'll make this so good for you. And I want you to know..."

Dean chanced a glance back up. Cas was smirking now, and his Dom eyebrow lifted up.

"We'll be role playing this more in the future."

Dean grinned in spite of the scene. Cas grinned back at him. It broke some of the tension and made Dean a little more confident. He winked, licked his lips, and stretched his body seductively.

Cas fell a little more in love with Dean whenever he witnessed this change overcoming the sub. It was a good thing they were dating as well as scening, or Castiel would be screwed in the feelings department.

Castiel's grin turned salacious. He leaned even closer to Dean. "Oh, you feel like showing off some more, princess?"

Dean's eyes widened at the return of Cas's domineering tone.

"Show me how much you want this." Dean's eyes flitted away again, so Castiel added, "Don't look in the mirror, look at me. You told me earlier that you liked being used. Show me, baby. Show me how to use you, princess."

Dean could barely breathe. He felt like he was about to break apart. "Yellow," he whispered, and hurriedly continued, "I trust you, Cas. I'll do it, but I'll be relying on you to put me back together."

Castiel's eyes widened. He'd had no idea this kink ran so deep for Dean. He was suddenly aware it went even deeper than he could see right now. All Cas could see was his sub telling him he was about to see and touch that righteous, pure soul he'd known Dean had. Could Castiel trust himself to put Dean back together when Dean had bared these particular pieces to Castiel?

He had to. He had to be the refuge Dean needed, because stopping this right now would be worse than fumbling his way through it, as inadequate as he might feel. Dean had already committed his soul to Castiel's care. Now all Cas had to do was tenderly hold it.

"We're still in yellow," Cas started, feeling the need to address this. "You can trust me to hold whatever pieces of yourself you put in my hands, Dean. I care very deeply about you. I want to see you let yourself be who you are, with no restrictions. That's what this is about. If you want or need to be used right now, you can trust me to make you feel like a cherished and priceless possession. Let go, Dean."

Dean's eyes had welled up with emotion. Cas had no idea how long Dean had been waiting for this opportunity - it seemed he'd been waiting his whole life to allow himself to be completely open with a partner that wouldn't judge him and wouldn't dismiss him. He blinked and let the tears fall. Dean nodded to show Cas he was ready. "Green."

Castiel kissed him softly, demandingly. He looked into Dean's eyes and whispered against his lips, "Show me how to use you, princess."

Dean's breath caught again. He was really going to do this - intentionally - with his Dom knowing full well that it went deep, deeper than could be seen.

Dean bravely propelled his hips along the full length of the dildo, looking into the - dare he think it? - loving eyes of his boyfriend as he felt his entire body flush and his mind swell with satisfaction. He'd never fallen into sub space so fast in his life. It was like he'd beaten down the door to get inside.

Dean didn't really register Cas's hand caressing his dick, although it felt great whenever a jerk or a pulse of pleasure twisted through him from his groin. Dean wasn't especially cognizant of the gradual way Castiel took over fucking his ass. Wonderful words wormed their way into his wandering mind.

"Good princess."

"Let me take care of you."

"You please me so well, Dean."

"Your submission is so precious to me."

"My eager sub is so amazing."

"Such a warm, giving, generous boy."

"You like me using your hole and your cock, princess?"

"You like me bringing you to your pleasure?"

All Dean could respond was a string of breathy moans. He tried to keep his head up and his eyes open. He really tried.

Castiel noticed him struggling and guided Dean to lower his head. "Put your head down; close your eyes, princess. Good boy. You follow orders so well. Just feel, Dean; just feel well-used and cared-for. Let your monster wrap you up and pleasure you the way you need."

Castiel knelt on the bathroom tile, continuing to plunge the tentacle dildo into his sub's ass and to slowly, barely jack Dean off. Cas drifted his lips over Dean's flank. He sucked small, wet marks on his hip and down the twitching thigh. Cas inwardly chuckled to himself. Now it really did look like Dean had perhaps had a run-in with an amorous tentacle.

Or just an amorous, kinky Dom armed with a fake tentacle, Cas thought, shaking his head.

From his vantage on the floor, Castiel could admire every aspect of Dean's submission. The man's forehead rested heavily on his arms, his face tilted inward so Cas could clearly see his overwrought expression. The emotional eyebrows drew up at the center to crease Dean's forehead. His eyes were clenched tight. That beautiful flush was high in his sweating cheeks and temples, and swept further down his body. Dean's mouth hung agape and he moaned brokenly but unceasing, his mind clearly transported.

Castiel devoured the picture this countenance made with the rest of Dean's prone body. His chest heaved, the pink nipples pebbled with pleasure. His matching inflamed cock throbbed and jumped, steadily releasing precome over Cas's coaxing hand. Dean's hips twitched in short, uncontrolled thrusts. His legs were wracked with tremors. Dean's greedy ass pulled at the dildo, welcoming it into his body on every forward press and begging it not to leave on each tug backward.

Again, Castiel marveled to himself that Dean wanted him to see this; had told Cas he had enough trust to let himself break apart like this and rely upon his Dom to grip the pieces tight enough to fit them back together.

Cas pressed another open-mouthed kiss to Dean's thigh, then one to his hip bone. "You're doing so well, princess. Let your monster have your spend - give me your orgasm, Dean. Come for me."

Dean shuddered from head to toe and keened a high whine. His toes furled and Castiel suddenly worried the sub wouldn't be able to support himself. Cas curled his body up along the underside of Dean's chest and braced his shoulders on the cabinets of the counter, resting his head on the countertop next to Dean's elbow.

Castiel left the full length of the dildo inside Dean, only the flared base sticking out, so that Dean could clench his satisfaction on it. This freed Castiel's hand, which he traded the other for Dean's spasming dick. Cas's left arm came up to more effectively support Dean's body.

"What a good boy. My princess always tries to let go and come when I tell him to. You like to let go for me and give me what I want, isn't that right, baby?" Cas turned his head to kiss Dean's elbow, noticing as he did that Dean was giving him a shaky nod.

"Don't try to come out of sub space, princess. You stay there as long as you want." Cas realized he was in a good position to lift Dean up. "I'm just going to carry you to bed and put a blindfold on you. Let me take good care of my used little princess."

After giving a concluding caress to Dean's cock, Cas positioned Dean's left arm over his shoulder. Dean lolled his face into the crook of Cas's neck. The Dom felt his sub's mouth latch onto him and was fairly certain he was about to get his first visible badge of honor as Dean's intimate partner. He felt his eyes crinkling in delight.

"Suck, that's a good boy. Suck as much as you want, princess."

Dean moaned in response.

Castiel lifted up with his knees. He bore Dean's weight around the waist, the taller man's feet still almost touching the floor. Castiel hummed the first tune that came to mind as he took them back to the bedroom, knowing the deep sound and reverberations would be soothing.

Dean went down onto the bed easily, still trusting Castiel with his well-being. Cas laid next to him and reached into Dean's bedside drawer, hoping to quickly find what he was looking for. It seemed Dean also had a preference for keeping his blindfold close, the way Cas did, as it was the first item he saw.

"I'm blindfolding you, now, princess, so you can stay in sub space." Castiel slipped the sleep mask over Dean's eyes. "Relax, but do not go to sleep. Tell me or tap me if you feel too tired to keep your mind aware. You need aftercare before you're allowed to nap, baby. If you sleep first, you might drop, and I only want you to feel good things."

Dean nodded. He sighed and his lips turned up in a smile.

Castiel watched over him with reverence. "You're such a good boy." He lightly held Dean's cheek in his hand. "Nod or shake your head, Dean. Are you sore?"

After a moment, Dean nodded.

Castiel nodded and determined that Dean needed a rub-down. He delved into the bedside table drawer again and found massage oil. Cas first allowed Dean to smell that he'd opened it, then ran a bead of it down Dean's chest. He countered the flow of the oil with both hands, continuing in a smooth movement up Dean's throat to mercifully knead the muscles in his exhausted face.

Castiel adored this chance to touch every inch of Dean's gorgeous body. The man might not deal well when being told in a scene that he was good-looking, but Castiel appreciated his sub's handsome beauty. A decade or more of hard work, first in exotic dance and then in automotive labor, had toned Dean's body to chiseled excellence.

As he manipulated the knots in Dean's hips and lower back, the sub groaned, "Might come again if you keep that up, Cas."

Cas chuckled, a rich, intimate sound that traveled up Dean's spine like liquid chocolate. "If you did, it wouldn't be very messy, at least. The monster milked you dry," he teased.

Dean gave a warm, weak echo of Cas's laugh. "You're gonna make me wanna scene some more if you keep talking like that, Sir."

"Well, we can't have that, can we. I seem to have tired you out, princess." Cas rubbed his thumbs into Dean's calves.

Dean pushed the mask up his forehead to peer at his Dom. "Are you still hard, Sir?"

"Yes, Dean, but you don't have to worry about that. I enjoyed myself enough without coming again." He smiled calmly back at Dean.

"What if I could get you off without exerting myself?" Dean posed the question.

"I could be persuaded to consider it," Castiel permitted.

Dean grinned evilly. The look made Cas's knees weak.

"I want my monster to fuck my throat, Sir."

Castiel didn't give his brain long to short-circuit at the request. "Are you sure, Dean? This is already the longest we've played in person, and we've been scening with really personal kinks of yours. You're really up for more?"

Dean used his pouting puppy-eyes, Castiel's kryptonite. "Please use me more and come down my throat, Mr. Monster, Sir."

Cas bent his head down to Dean's shin. He needed a moment. "Shit. Goddamn, motherfucking hell. That's fricking cheating, Dean," he groaned quietly while Dean's giddiness oozed out of him in happy, victorious sniggers.

When Castiel looked up again, that horny-pissed expression was firmly in place once more. Dean doubted it would ever fail to take his breath away.

"You will finish your massage without one word spoken - because clearly, you make me want to do things to you when you speak that go against my common sense."

Dean grinned unrepentantly.

"You will turn around with the blindfold on and indulge in the fantasy of your monster appreciating your body and its multiple functions. This is honestly the kinkiest fucking thing I've ever done."

Dean added that trophy to a little shelf in his mind where he could admire it.

Cas waited for Dean to move himself and lay his head down over the edge of the foot of the bed, sleep mask over his eyes and neck fully supported.

There was a fine line to tread here between the role play and actually complimenting Dean's looks. Castiel knew he could manage. "What a good human you are, princess, for allowing me to milk you of your cum. It was a joy to touch your erect penis and your prostate in your warm hole until you were all empty." Castiel threw himself into his role with aplomb, continuing his kneading down Dean's left leg.

Cas finished with the foot as he spoke and moved back up to begin the right leg. Before he did, however, he held Dean's limp, sensitive genitals in both hands. Dean whimpered. Cas stroked the soft skin and wiry hair with curious fingertips.

"What interesting genitalia you have. It grows hard and full when you have seed to give, then deflates when I have taken it." Castiel wriggled the dildo in Dean's ass, extracting a low moan in the process. "Your hole, however, stays nice and warm."

Castiel grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for doing so well. He moved the massage down Dean's right leg. "I like my human partner to be nice and pliant for me. Just be a good boy and stay exactly like that."

Dean didn't move even a finger.

When Castiel was satisfied with the massage, he shucked his boxer briefs, got a condom on himself, and stood before Dean's head at the end of the bed. "Your monster has something to put in your mouth - let me use your throat. Open wide, princess, and tap on my leg or the bed if you reach yellow."

Dean licked his lips and opened them wide. Castiel groaned when Dean immediately tried to suck on his cock. He snapped his hips forward and instantly regretted it when Dean gagged. Cas drew back and was about to apologize when Dean began sucking again and twisting his nipples between his fingertips.

"Fuck," Cas swore again. Dean certainly wouldn't get hard a third time, but just like earlier, he was absolutely getting off on being used for his Dom's pleasure.

Castiel eased forward to the back of Dean's mouth. Dean gagged again, but tried to work through it by swallowing. Cas withdrew to just the tip when it was clear Dean had been a tad overeager. He pulled out of Dean's mouth completely when Dean made a frustrated noise.

Cas replaced his cock with two fingers. He slowly inched them over Dean's tongue and rested them at the threshold of the sub's gag reflex. Castiel crouched down to rumble in Dean's ear, "I think my princess needs some throat training." Dean tried to nod. "Keep sucking my fingers if you want to start now. Give me a little bite if you want to suck my cock first and train later."

Dean had begun sucking the moment the fingers touched his tongue. At this new choice, he paused, then touched his teeth to the digits.

"Good boy. I know you're disappointed you won't get what you hoped you would right now. I'm very proud of you for trying and for making a plan with me to work at what you want."

Castiel caressed Dean's tongue as he withdrew his fingers and put his cock to Dean's lips again.  

"I have such an eager, good boy," Castiel praised.  

Dean proved the compliment true by continuing to suck on however much Cas gave him. He loved it when Castiel began thrusting in, up to his gag limit, and letting him try to take it. Dean was sure he'd end up with a headache later, but he was determined to do his best.  

Castiel eventually found a rhythm he liked. He occasionally held a few seconds on just the verge of Dean's gag reflex because he knew Dean wanted it. Mostly, though, he focused on the warm heat of Dean's mouth, the way Dean cleverly used his tongue. 

"That's my princess. This hole is as warm as your other one. I appreciate that you want me to use them." 

Dean was more able, as the scene went on, to push aside his disappointment with his gag reflex. Cas still liked when Dean sucked his dick, and Dean had had to beg for this in the first place. He was able to focus on just servicing his Dom, something that always made him happy. Castiel would train his throat later. 

Dean's body felt like it might float off, he was so relaxed. It was comforting feeling so good, so used, so treasured. He lay there and allowed his mind to go blank. 

Castiel couldn't necessarily tell in each scene exactly when Dean slipped into sub space. He figured that it happened either gradually or suddenly for Dean. Cas could usually pick up on the change pretty quickly, though. 

"My wonderful boy deserves all the sub space he needs," Castiel told him with a smile. "Or that he can talk me into," he snickered. 

Castiel leaned forward to brace his hands on the bed and fucked slowly and shallowly in Dean's delectable mouth. He groaned quietly as his pleasure ratcheted up. Cas gazed down at his truly pliant partner. This man enjoyed being used so immensely that when Cas had shown any interest in it earlier, Dean had taken that and run with it. 

Castiel shuddered at the pulsating suction on the head of his dick. "You want to make your monster come in your mouth, sweet princess?" 

Dean whined what could only be a "Yes, please." 

The Dom tipped his head up and back. He jerked on the base of his cock with one hand, Dean still suckling happily on the head and working his tongue back and forth. 

"Oh, god, Dean. What a good boy. You please me so well. Gonna make me come, princess." 

Dean hummed deep in satisfaction at this and that was it for Castiel. His hips stuttered deep once more before pulling back again. Dean gagged a little, but kept sucking to work Cas through his orgasm. 

"What a delightful boy you are. Thank you for letting your monster use your body. It's such a joy to play with you, baby." Castiel let Dean suck until he was no longer hard, then pulled back, ignoring Dean's mindless whine of protest. 

"I'm right here, baby - still with you. You're not alone," Cas reassured his sub while he threw out the condom. Castiel crawled up onto the bed. He licked his lips at the display of Dean's spent, bared body.  

"Now I've really tired you out, princess," he mused, kissing Dean's throat, which was still elongated by his position on the bed. "Still not allowed to sleep, yet - especially now that we've had basically three scenes in a row. Again, tap me or tell me if your mind starts turning off, Dean." 

Dean nodded minutely, so Castiel could continue kissing Dean's bare skin with the trust that Dean would try not to let himself fall asleep. 

Dean made a snorting sound, and Cas had a sneaking suspicion it meant he'd snorted himself awake. "Damn, I thought I could actually try to stay awake," Dean mumbled. 

"You tried, babe. I'm glad you're telling me. Let's get some sugar in your blood and put you in the tub. Then we can go to sleep, okay?" 

Dean nodded.  

"Tell me how your thoughts are streaming, Dean," Cas requested as he helped Dean to stand and walk toward the kitchen. 

"A bit disgruntled that I fell asleep when I wasn't supposed to," Dean admitted. 

"I completely understand why you did. Perhaps I should have given you a specific amount of time instead - say, five minutes - then gotten you out of bed." 

"Yeah, that might work. Next time." 

"Next time," Cas agreed. He guided Dean to sit while he got some fruit and chips. Cas helped Dean up and led him back to the bathroom. He sat his sub down in the bathtub and began filling it, then put the food within easy reach and got in opposite Dean.  

"I'm here. I just don't know what to say, other than I'm so satisfied with you and I hope that was everything you hoped for." Cas smiled, starting to feel the exertion himself from being switched on in Dom mode for his partner. 

Dean took off the blindfold so he could smile lovingly at his boyfriend. Yeah, that's right. 

Lovingly. 

Dean knew it was weird to fall in love with someone so fast. He knew he wasn't gonna admit it out loud for a while. But he had no problem harboring a crush on his boyfriend.  

It wasn't illegal. And Cas seemed like he might have the same problem. Dean couldn't help the fact that his face might be mirroring the one he knew was on Castiel's half the time the man was looking at him. 

"Cas, babe, I don't know how you do it, and I don't expect you to be perfect, but you have been everything I need from you - in BDSM, in partnership-" Screw it. He was going for it. "-in love." Dean laughed and shook his head. "Guess only time will tell if it's puppy love or if it grows into something else, but I ain't blind. You know the way we look at each other. We're so good together." 

Cas grinned shyly.  

"So, yeah. That was-" Dean gave a gusty laugh, "totally awesome."  

Cas sighed. "Good." 

Dean wasn't done. "I mean, that was  _really_  good." 

Cas grinned. 

"Seriously good." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm amazing." 

Dean pulled a 'hell yeah' face. His eyes bugged out, his eyebrows twisted up, his chin jerked in a nod, and he agreed, "Yeah, you are." 

Castiel chuckled at that.  

"Goddamn, you are fucking hot. You know how earlier I said our first mirror sex scene was the hottest thing I've ever done?" 

Cas knew where this was going. He could feel his face heating. Maybe he had a praise kink, too. 

"Boy, I had no idea what I was missing, because that? Now  _that_  was the kinkiest thing I've ever done." 

Cas laughed again, feeling his heart swell a little more. Maybe Dean was right about the love thing. "You're welcome," he teased, poking Dean's leg with his toes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
